Conventional barrier operating devices, such as a garage door opener, typically employ at least one push-button switch that is wired to the operating device. Typically, the push-button switch is mounted near an entryway within an enclosed area or garage and requires manual activation by a user. Circuitry of the conventional push-button switch is generally limited to a single pole switch. Conventional and current operating devices, such as barrier control operators, lighting control operators and home automation operators, are configured for operation with a push-button switch as it is a generally desired feature, especially for residential use. Thus, garage door openers and operating devices in general typically include terminals that are dedicated for a signaling line to a push-button switch.
These devices similarly employ wireless circuitry to receive one or more wireless commands for activation of the operating device. Additionally, wireless activation of movable barriers may be a necessary and desired function for many users. For wireless operation of the barrier control device, wireless circuitry is typically provided by a wireless communication module within the barrier operating device. Wireless control of the barrier is typically provided by a dedicated transmitter programmed to operate with the barrier control device. Although many conventional barrier operating devices allow for one or more transmitters to be programmed with the operating device, programming may be difficult for many users. Unfortunately, and particularly in the case of barrier operating devices, it may be difficult to replace lost or damaged transmitters when the operating device has been discontinued. A conventional solution to the aforementioned problem is to replace wireless receiver circuitry of an operating device. This solution typically requires installation which may pose difficulties for most consumers.
Although there are many devices and systems for programming transmitters and/or operating devices, these solutions do not meet the need of many consumers. Thus, there is a need for a triggering device which satisfies one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.